


So Very Queer

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Digital Art, M/M, Marauders' Era, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: It was all very queer. The two boys had burst into her bathroom seemingly bent on clawing each other to bits. She had expected a terrific fight by the way they had pulled each other to the floor and had began tearing at each other's kits. After all, she knew the small, shabby Slytherin and tall, handsome Gryffindor to be bitter enemies and this time, it looked as if there would be blood.But then, the battle swiftly took a turn she hadn't foreseen...





	So Very Queer

**Author's Note:**

> July Daily Deviant


End file.
